Conventionally, as a purpose for preventing theft of a vehicle, for example, immobilizer function is mounted on a vehicle (For example, patent document 1). In the immobilizer function, an immobilizer ECU (=node) performs verification of an electronic key. When the electronic key is not matched with the authorized electronic key, starting of an engine is not performed.